


Step further

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Identity Reveal, Insecure Wade Wilson, Love, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, SpideyPoolWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: It's been some time since Peter and Wade got together but Wade never took his mask off. Doesn't he trust Peter enough? Or there is something more to it...





	Step further

**Author's Note:**

> M for cussing

He wasn't sure how long they lived together. Ten maybe eleven months. How long they've been together? 3? 4? For most people it's a long time where their relationship should step further but for Peter and Wade it didn't. They did a lot of things such as cuddling, watching tv and other stuff couples do but the only difference was that Wade never took off his suit. Even when they were kissing he was pulling his mask halfway while Peter was without it all the time. At first Spiderman didn't have problem with it but at some point he started thinking if that was his fault, if Wade don't trust him enough to show his face. This was the issue Peter didn't want to have in his relationship.  
Of course he was scared of this confrontation more than anything in his life  but he also knew he had to make things clear. If Wade didn't trust him enough, maybe they shouldn't be together.  
Suddenly a knock at the door ripped him out of his thoughts.  
"Are you okay there baby boy?" Wade asked from the other side.   
Peter looked at the mirror, his breath fasten like he was about to have a panic attack.   
"Yea.." he eventually responded before leaving the bathroom.  
[[W: Something is off.]]  
[Y:What did you screwed up again?]  
[[W: Just ask him before you blame yourself. ]]  
[Y: There's is nothing to ask stupid. Our monster obviously screwed up.]  
[[W: You can't be sure.]]   
[Y: Of course I can. You're not in his head since last week. We both know how awful our monster is.]   
Wade could hear White sighing.   
[[W: Just ask.]]   
"What's wrong?" Deadpool asked nervously.  
"Well..." Peter started but the words got stucked in his throat. Maybe this wasn't that good idea."I..."  he stepped closer to the older man.   
[Y: YOU SCREWED UP!]   
[[W: YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!]]   
"Could you both shut up?!" Wade shouted.   
"What are they saying?" Spiderman asked taking Wilson's hands in his own.   
"It's nothing..." Deadpool tried to brush it off.   
"No Wade, it's not nothing... Can you please tell me?" younger asked slightly shaking.   
There was quite a long silence before Wade finally spoke.   
"Yellow thinks I screwed something up again... And that's why you're acting weird..."   
"Oh.. No... Wade..." Peter let go of his hands to cup his masked face. "You didn't do anything wrong okay? I just had a long day that's it.." he sighed. "Can I kiss you?"   
Deadpool nodded so Peter slowly pulled up his mask just above the lips before connecting them slowly.   
Maybe he'll talk about it later. 

They went to bed much earlier than usual but Peter couldn't sleep what made him waking up before Wade. For a moment he didn't move just looking at the peaceful masked figure in front of him.   
He looked so innocent in his sleep that no one would ever believe his was a killer.   
Peter smiled before he left a soft peck on Deadpool's head causing the other to shift slightly and groan.   
"What are you doing?" Wade asked huskily.   
"Nothing..." maybe this was the time. "Wade?"   
"Yes baby boy?" the older one asked, his thumb brushing Peter's cheek.   
The boy's heart skipped the beat.   
"Why are you always wearing this suit?" he asked finally.   
There was a moment of silence before Deadpool sat up, away from Peter's touch, hiding his face in his hands.   
"Wade... I'm sorry... I know I shouldn't but it's been months since we're together and I've never seen you without it..." Spiderman went quiet for a moment to see if his boyfriend would react in any way but nothing happened. "Do you not trust me?" he asked.   
"How can you say that?" Wade got up and turn to to face the bed. "You're the only person in this world I trust."  
"Then why-" Peter started but the man didn't let him finish.   
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he snapped.   
[[W: Relax or you'll scare him away.]]   
[Y: Screwing everything as usual. Great job big guy.]  
[[W: Take off the mask.]]   
[Y: Are you crazy?! DON'T DO IT!]   
[[W: TAKE IT OFF!]]   
[Y:NO!]  
"SHUT UP FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Wade shouted covering his ears. "LET ME THINK FOR ONCE!"   
[Y: Do it if you want him to leave.]  
"But I don't want him to leave!"   
[[W: He won't leave.]]   
"He will and you know it!"  
[Y: After this show he will anyway.]   
At first Peter didn't move, not sure what he was supposed to do, but seeing his boyfriend in such a breakdown caused his heart to ache. He got up.   
"Wade... Hey..." he moved closer catching the other's attention. "I'm not going to leave you okay?" he assured quietly. "Please just tell me what's going on.."   
"I love you Peter." Wade just said.   
"That's why you don't want to take off your mask?" Spiderman asked.   
"I'm a monster... I don't want to scare you away.."  
"You won't." Peter whispered as he reached for the corner of Pool's mask and slowly started pulling it up.   
At first he thought Wade would grip his wrist and stop him but nothing happened. The boy's hand was shaking as he reached the nose. He stopped, swallowing loudly. Deadpool grabbed his hand and encouraged him to pull it further. After a moment Wade was standing in front of Peter bare faced.   
"Oh my god..." Parker whispered under his breath.   
"I told you baby boy." Wilson smiled sadly. "I'll help you pack your stuff." he almost turned around but the other stopped him.   
For a moment no one said anything as Spider's fingers were brushing the scars.   
"I'm not going anywhere." he whispered as he cupped Wade's face.   
"But why? Now you can see how scarred and ugly I really am.."   
"You asshole are not ugly at all and honestly? I couldn't care less about how many scars you have because I'm in love with you. I love your crazy mind, I love how kind and caring you can be and I love that even though your morals can be questionable you still stick to them." Wade laughed. "Did you really think it'll all change because of this?"   
"Kind of... Yea... I'm still not sure why you didn't left."  
"You're stupid..." Peter sighed before he pulled the other into a gentle kiss. "Why would you even think that?"   
Wade didn't say anything. His eyes at first focused on Peter, now were looking down as he stepped back, away from his boyfriend.   
"Boxes?" Spider just asked not moving.   
"Kind of?" Wade laughed, his eyes slowly getting glassy. "Like... I mean.. They always say bunch of awful stuff so it's nothing new but..." he stopped.   
"But?"   
"But... It's not just them baby boy... What's behind that mask... It's like I got caught in a nuclear war..." he tired to joke but his expression showed gave away how scared and insecure he was. "I... I see how people react when I take it off... They're afraid  of me.... I mean, I know they're afraid of Deadpool but...."   
"Wade...." Peter cut him off as he stepped closer.   
"I'm not and will never be afraid of you and you need to understand that I'll never leave you. Even if you'd want me to." he smiled making Wade smirk. "Just please... Whenever you feel like this... please.. talk to me."   
"I promise." Deadpool smiled wrapping his arms around the other. "But why didn't you ask me about it earlier?"   
Peter hid his face in Pool's chest.   
"It didn't bother me at first but then..." he answered.   
"You started thinking I don't trust you." Wade finished.   
"I thought you were just hiding your identity from me." Peter continued.   
"I hate that you thought I don't trust you but I'm glad you brought this up." Deadpool smiled. "You want some breakfast?" he asked pulling slightly away.   
"Let me make it." Spider offered. "I kinda own you.."  
"Don't you ever think that you own me anything, it should be me who says that."   
"I know you're only saying that because you want pancakes and you know I wouldn't make them." Peter laughed.   
"Maybe..." Wade admitted. "But I also meant it."   
"You're an idiot." brunet sighed as he got onto his toes and gave the other a peck on the lips.   
"Yea but yours." Wilson smiled pulling away and dissappeared in the kitchen. "Forever!" he added.   
"Don't need to remind me!" Peter shouted back shaking his head.   
How long they've been together? 3? 4 months? For most people it's enough to take their relationship step further. Peter was glad they finally did.


End file.
